Prevention and detection of premises intrusions has always been a priority for any premises owner. However, most security plans and measures have weaknesses or vulnerabilities. One problem area found in current security plans involves capturing evidence of an intrusion. Many security systems fail to provide a premises owner or law enforcement personnel with satisfactory evidence for identifying an intruder. For example, an intruder can easily disguise his or her identity from being captured by a video security system by simply wearing a mask. Moreover, video quality may prevent a successful identification of an intruder.
It is far too often the case that visual and physical evidence of an intruder's presence within a premises fail to provide a positive identification of a suspect. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for detecting, identifying, and alarming the presence of an intruder within a premises.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.